The Entertainer's Life (quest)
Anetia Kah’ryn (/way 3436 -4845) of Mos Eisley on Tatooine will teach you about the life of an entertainer. She has a series of information gathering jobs for you. As a new character, you were probably sent to her by Mayor Mikdanyell Guh'rantt as part of the Mos Eisley starter quest, one of a sequence of new character quests. Anetia: Hello, . How is Mos Eisley treating you? You: You know me? (About expected. This is a rough city.) Anetia: Yes, of course. Did you think that your presence wouldn't be talked about? Do you think that I don't know what goes on around here? You: I didn't think about it that way. I guess you do hear a lot. Anetia:'' I do hear quite a bit. There is something about performing that people find familiar. Many trust us with secrets that they wouldn't tell their closest friends. I have never been able to understande why, actually.'' You: Sounds like a useful skill to have. Anetia: Without a doubt. Is this a skill that you like to have? You: Yes! (I already have it, thanks. ''or No way. That's like manipulation!)'' Anetia: All right. What you need to do is establish yourself as a performer. With attention spans the way they are, it usually only takes 5 or 10 minutes. Once you establish yourself, you should have no problem talking to people. In fact, I have three people that I want you to talk to. It will give you practice. You: Who do you want me to talk to? (I refuse to do your dirty work!) Anetia: I want you to go to Bestine, Anchorhead, and Mos Espa. I'll give you waypoints and put the names in your journal. When you have spoken to all three, return to me. If you can find out anything about Tuskens or criminal activity, I'd appreciate it. You: Very well. Anetia:'' I'll see you when you get back.'' Information Gathering : You must be at least a Novice Entertainer to complete this quest. : The first three quest segments can be done in any order. Follow the waypoint to the venue and go inside before performing. After playing music or dancing for 5 minutes (your quest journal shows the time remaining), speak with your target; you should try various conversation paths until you find the one that draws out interesting information. : Take the shuttle from city to city in a loop to save credits and remember that you can use the '/find shuttle''' command to find your way to the nearest shuttleport.'' Go into Mos Espa's Cantina and Perform Anetia sends you to the cantina in Mos Espa to perform for Dorn Gestros (/way -3008 2175) and discover what he knows about the Tuskens. Bending a sympathetic ear will let you learn that someone is messing around with the Tusken holy sites. Dorn: Why hello, beautiful! You: Hello yourself, handsome. Did you like my performance? (You may address me by my name, if you wish to talk to me.) Dorn: You are a feast for the senses. Do you perform often? You: Perhaps I can be persuaded, by someone very special. (Only when the occasion calls for it.) Dorn: What kind of special do you mean? You:'' I mean someone that knows a lot. (I mean someone with a lot of credits.)'' Dorn: Knows a lot? I may be just the man for you. I know things that no one else does. You: Do you really? Oh do tell! Dorn: I work for one of the major powers here. Word has it that someone is riling up the Tuskens. You: Oh? How? Dorn: Something about their holy sites. I'm not sure exactly what. You: Interesting. Thank you for the tidbit. Dorn: How about you and me get together later? You: Oh, perhaps later. (I don't think so.) Dorn:'' I can't wait!'' Go to the Hotel in Bestine and Perform Inside Anetia sends you to perform five minutes inside the hotel in Bestine and then chat up the mayor’s aide, Crix Yarrow (/way -1197 -3681). He will mention that some criminal boss wants to control Mos Eisley. Crix: Oh, hello. Iszh there shomething I can do for you? You: Can I buy you a drink? (Whew. Been drinking a bit tonight?) Crix: Ah, a friend! I love friendzh! Not many friendzhs in my business. You: What business is that? (I can't believe you don't have friends. You seem like a good guy.) Crix: I'm an aide to the mayor. He'zh been having problems. Everyone blamezh me! It's not my fault that the Tuskens are attacking Mos Eisley! You: Of course it isn't! (Tuskens are attacking Mos Eisley?!) Crix: Right you are! Just because some crim...crimi... bad guy wantszh to control Mos Eisley, that's not something that I can do anything about. It's not like we don't have out own problemszh or anything! You: Things will be better soon. Crix: Zhey'd better be. Perform in the Tavern in Anchorhead Anetia asks you to perform for a while in the tavern in Anchorhead and then spend some time talking with Borra Setas (/way 122 -5355), who will hint that a major crime boss is putting political pressure on someone in Mos Eisley. Borra: Hi. It's probably best not to talk to me. You: Why? You look sad. (Can I buy you a drink?) Borra: Not sad, scared! If you were in my position, you would be scared too! You: Oh, it can't be that bad. (That's terrible. What is scaring you?) Borra: How would you know?! You didn't upset a major crime boss! You: Tell me what happened. Borra: I shouldn't have told you even that much! I guess at this point, if I'm dead, I'm dead. Fine. I discovered that a major crime figure here is putting political pressure on someone in Mos Eisley. I won't say more than that though. Bring the Information Back to Anetia When all three assignments are done head back to Anetia in Mos Eisley to report. She will now answer any questions you have about the life of an entertainer before giving you your next assignment. Anetia: Welcome back. What did you discover? You: Yes. Let me tell you when I found out... Anetia: Interesting indeed. Right now, you are the only one that I trust to continue following this. I'm going to need you to go to a party and perform there. I'd like to make sure that you are as well-armed with knowledge as possible. Is there anything that I can explain to you to help? You: I believe I know what I need. Tell me more about this party. Anetia: Great! This party is at a house nearby. This party is full of very self-important people. Their host's name is Rauk Oenish. He knows that I'll be sending someone. You: Rauk. Got it. Anetia: Talk to him if you wish. He won't need you very long and you should get all the information you need within about 10 minutes, so I want you to perform for about that long. Don't talk to any other guests. You: So where do I go? Anetia: I'll put a waypoint on your datapad and update your quest journal with instructions. When you have completed your assignment, come back and talk to me. You: Wish me luck! Anetia: Good luck, of course! Dance at a Party Finally, Anetia sends you to a party at Rauk Oenish’s house in the city. Speak to him and then perform for the crowd for 10 minutes and listen in on their conversations. After reporting back, she will reward you for the information (1000cr and a very nice plain shirt Male? or Pleated Skirt Female) and send you back to the mayor. Rauk: Thank you for coming on such short notice. You: I'm happy to help. Rauk: Please set up anywhere you like. Do not be offended if no one talks to you. I'll send payment to Anetia, who will then pay you. Have a good performance. Learn About Underworld Dealings You overhear someone asking when 'the new spice' will be ready. Another voice answers that it will be ready 'soon' and that the supply was disrupted. Some 'damnfool hero' has been 'nosing around.' It also seems that the Empire and Rebellion are trying to plug up the leak. But 'the Prince won't be denied such a unique business opportunity.' You overhear a conversation between two males. Although you don't know who is speaking, the information catches your ear. "I can't believe that we're stuck out here on this rock!" "You know that it's important to him. And he won't come here on his own." "Yeah, yeah, but didn't he take care of any potential rivals?" "Obviously, he missed on. Well... two if the reports are right." "But what can we possibly do against two of them?! They will kill us!" "Nothing. We are not to fight them, just to report their movements. He will take care of them. I think he enjoys the practice." "I told you that getting mixed up with Jabba was bad news. He's riling up the Tuskens. Hopefully they won't realize what's going on or we're in trouble!" Return to Anetia Anetia: Welcome back. I take it you were a success? You:'' I got the information that you wanted.'' Anetia: I knew that you were going to be effective. What did you learn? You: It looks like Jabba the Hutt is behind this. Anetia: Somehow that doesn't shock me. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll bet the mayor would like to know about this. I'll let you go take the credit. I'd rather stay in the background. You: I will Do you think that you will have any additional work for me in the future? Anetia: Perhaps I will. As you did so well for me, I have something for you. A tailor friend left me with some new clothes. I'll give you one of the pieces for you to wear or to give as a gift to someone else. What gender is the person who will get the item? You: Female. (Male.) Anetia: Excellent. Most of what I have fits a range of races. Wookiee and Ithorian items, however, are different. Would you like a Wookiee or Ithorian item? You: Neither Wookiee nor Ithorian. (Wookiee, please. ''or Ithorian.)'' Anetia: All right. This skirt can fit just about anyone else, from Rodian to Human to Trandoshan. Is that what you want? You: Absolutely! (No thanks, I'd like to choose something else.) Anetia: Here you go! I also have something else for you: a codephrase. When you speak to an entertainer, if they freet you with 'What is your passion?' respond with 'Music is my life.' That will tell them that you are one of us. Now I suggest you go talk to Mayor Guh'rantt. Do you need a waypoint? You: Yes, thank you. (No. I know where he is.) Anetia: Here you are. Good luck with your future here. Category:Tatooine quests Category:Entertainer quests